The Betrayal
by Hilel
Summary: AU: A story about Harry Potter being betrayed by the Wizarding world, hopefully going to be quite long. Please Read and Review!
1. Den of Evil

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of 'The Betrayal'. I hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making money from this fanfiction. A few of the ideas have been taken from other fanfictions I have read, but many are all mine (although there may be others with said ideas out there, i have no idea.)

**The Betrayal, Chapter One: Den of Evil**

~*~      Harry Potter awoke in his bed, at 3:25 in the morning, on the 31st day of July. His birthday. Harry opened his tired eyes slowly, trying to focus on the blurry images before him. Forcing his eyes open, he reached for his glasses on a table next to his bed. Slipping the large, circular frames onto his nose, Harry looked around himself at the tiny room.

     The white-walled room was tiny, yet half of it was piled with broken toys, from Harry's cousin, Dudley. A small desk, near his bed, was holding his school homework, and several other, unfamiliar objects. In the corner of the room stood what looked like a highly polished broomstick, which it was, and on the handle, the word 'Firebolt' was carved, very finely into it.

     Now, one might believe that this was one strange, sixteen year old boy, seeing as his most prized possessions consisted of a broomstick, an eleven inch long piece of wood, and a thin book which contained _moving pictures_. And they would be correct, for Harry Potter was not a normal sixteen year old. He was in fact, a wizard.

     Harry's eyes alighted on his alarm clock on the desk, which read '3:25'. Harry growled loudly, yet soft enough that his relatives would not be able to hear him. Harry's uncle, Vernon, was a short tempered, really fat man. He looked down on all wizards, anyone that wasn't 'normal', for that matter, as freaks. Harry removed his glasses again, placing them carefully back where he had taken them from, and lay back on his sparsely covered bed.

     Harry closed his eyes, wishing that sleep would come sooner. But sleep didn't seem to want to come. Harry's mind involuntarily thought of his last year at school. It was then, just a few weeks before, that his godfather, Sirius Black had died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange.

     The thought of Bellatrix Lestrange made Harry explode in anger, which Harry tried to suppress. Harry could just imagine Lestrange writhing on the floor before him, the effects of the cruciatus curse, the pain, upon her. Imagining her scream in pain. Immediately, Harry's mind snapped into the present.

     _"What have I become?"_ Harry whispered, _"Am I just like them now? Enjoying seeing others die? Enjoying seeing others in pain?"_ Harry felt his anger rise up again, but this time he welcomed it, and yelled, _"I WILL NOT BE LIKE YOU!"_

*~*

     Vernon Dursley growled angrily as his perfect dream was shattered by an equally angered shout. Potter. Vernon was dreaming about his riches, money, and cash. All the same, wasn't it? It didn't matter, there was enough money in one room to make Scruge McDuck green with envy. But the dream was shattered, the riches gone. Potter would pay for this.

     "POTTER!" He yelled, startling his wife, who, miraculously, hadn't been woken up by the brat. Vernon quickly threw away the bed covers, and rose from his bed. Vernon stomped toward the door to Dudley's second bedroom, which POTTER was using. Well, not for much longer, anyway.

     Banging on the door, Vernon yelled the freak's name again, but the door didn't open. Turning the door handle, he realised that the door wouldn't open. There could be only one reason for that.

     "THATS IT, POTTER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled as he rattled the door's handle, trying to open the locked door. The door only had locks on the outside, so how _Potter_ could have locked the door was a mystery. To ordinary muggles. "HAH! YOU'LL BE EXPELLED FOR THIS, POTTER!" Vernon yelled again. Petunia had also gotten up, and was standing behind her husband, glaring hatefully at the door.

     "I...didn't...do _anything_." Vernon heard Potter whisper from behind the door. Vernon, getting angrier, pulled back his fist and pounded the door, breaking it off it's hinges. Vernon looked on with satisfaction at the mess he had created for a second, then turned his attention back to the boy.

     "Didn't do anything. Didn't do anything?" Vernon questioned Harry with a glint in his eye. "Well, you just broke the door." He said, pointing his thumb behind his shoulder at the remains of the door. Vernon looked around the room, searching for the white owl that should have been there. "Where is that ruddy bird?"

     "I sent him to Dumbledore, with a note." Harry wimpered, his face white. He had, in fact sent Hedwig to the Order of the Phoenix, several hours before, so they wouldn't expect anything had happened to him for another three days. But this statement had the desired effect on his 'family'. Vernon paled, Petunia whimpered loudly, and Dudley, who had been watching, (Vernon hadn't noticed him) squealed and ran in the opposite direction.

     Harry smirked at the Dursleys, confident that they wouldn't bother him now. This was exactly the opposite, however. Vernon seemed to regain his composure, and growled, "Well, If they know anyway, we might as well have some...fun." Vernon seemed like a light had just switched on in his brain. "We can even hold you hostage, threaten you for us to get what we want..." Vernon smirked at Harry, whose face had also gone white.

     "But Vernon, remember what Dumbledore-" Petunia started saying, but Vernon interrupted her.

     "We will still be keeping him, Petunia. So you will still be holding to your pact with that old coot."

     Petunia smiled suddenly as Vernon said this. "I also have a good idea." Petunia said, the same glint in her eyes. "You, freak. Can you do that charm on us, and you, that Dumbledore did on..._her_?" Petunia asked, adding emphasis on the 'her' so that all here would know exactly who she was talking about.

     "The fidelius? I don't know how-"

     "You will do this...fidelius...on us," Vernon growled, "or you will feel great pain."

     "But I don't know-" Harry said again, but Vernon didn't wait for him to finish. Vernon grabbed Harry, and the beating started.

~*~

     Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, reminicient of the previous night/morning. The world seemed to be hazy, like a particularly old television, white dots clouding his vision. Harry distinctly remembered at least 5 broken bones, including ribs (3 ribs, left arm, right leg just above the ankle), yet there was no pain, no screaming ache of tired, bruised muscle, nothing.

     Harry looked around himself at the darkness, a feeling of fear running through him, _'am I dead?'_ Harry thought, and pinched his left arm. Nothing. No pain. Absolutely nothing. _'I am dead then...'_ Harry thought, sighing.

     "Friend of Hagrid. You are in need of help, again?" Harry had been looking down, but his head shot up at the familiar, but unwelcome, clicking. In front of Harry stood a huge acromantula, it's legs protruding a couple of metres in all directions around it's large body. Harry knew this spider, he had met him before, three years ago, in the forbidden forest.

     "Er...yeah." Harry said, furrowing his brows dubiously. "Am I dead?"

     "No, Friend of Hagrid, you are not dead." the overly-large acromantula replied.

     "But, where am I? And why do I not feel anything?" Harry asked.

     "You are in the Den of Evil." Aragog, the acromantula, replied, a touch of humor in it's voice, "However contrary to it's name, the Den of Evil is a place where only the most powerful of light wizards can attain. The most powerful of all the Realms of Magic."

     "And you know this, how?" Harry asked in surprise, staring at Aragog, trying to avoid looking into any of it's eyes.

     "The Lord of Magic was able to come here once, and wished my help. He called for me and I was sent here. I too wished to know what this was, yet he would only tell me thus much." Aragog examined Harry carefully, "Only the most powerful, and, or, the most influential of magical creatures can be called here. So forget trying to call Albus Dumbledore."

     Harry nodded, trying to take all this in. Harry glanced around as a blast of cold wind blew over him, and shivered. "I wish this was a place a lot more warm, though." Harry said, "But, I believe I must be going."

     "Very well, Friend of Hagrid. I will send twenty nine of my daughters and my eldest son to rescue you, and bring you to me, in person." Aragog replied warmly, much warmer than when Harry had last spoken to it.

     "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked, after he thought that.

     "So you have noticed? That all my sons and daughters have not gotten to too near you? Except for Agogag, who broke your leg, but other than that," Aragog replied, and Harry had to think a moment while he tried to remember when a spider had broken his leg. "It is because you had killed the nameless beast which we fear, within the castle."

     "Great, _more_ hero worship." Harry mumbled under his breath.

     "I heard that." Aragog said suddenly, startling Harry. "And it's not hero worship, I have just decided that what meat you have on your bones is not suitable for eating."

     "Thanks for that complement." Harry mumbled again, this time aware that Aragog would have heard him. "So how do we get out of here?"

     "Just say, 'Aragog, you have your orders, I have no more use of you.'" And I will be sent away.

     Harry repeated this, and surely enough, Aragog dissappeared with an echoing CRACK. "Right, now that I have no more use of this place, how do i get back-" Harry said, but feeling had returned to his body, and Harry realised he was standing on his broken leg. Letting loose a loud scream, Harry also dissappeared with a loud CRACK.

*~* 


	2. The Rescue

**A/N:** This is the second chapter, although shorter :( (only 8kb, while the first was 11kb!). Enjoy :)

**The Betrayal, Chapter Two: The Rescue**

~*~

     Harry groggily opened his eyes to the darkness of his room. Although, he couldn't remember it being this small...

     Harry sat up in surprise, ignoring the flash of pain his broken bones caused him, and banging his head on the low ceiling. "Owwww..." Harry muttered, comforting his head. Harry glanced around at the cupboard under the stairs, his old room. "Why am I in here?" Harry whispered to himself as he extended his right hand to open the door, which was locked.

     Harry remembered that morning, and winced, remembering the pain. Harry carefully lifted his left arm and placed it over his waist, giving a soft sigh of relief as the throbbing in his arm stopped. Harry knocked loudly on the door, yelling, careful of his broken ribs, for someone to let him out.

     "Shut up, Freak!" a gruff voice yelled, the sound muffled by the door. There was a rattling sound as the door was unlocked, and Harry was hauled out, his uncle ignoring the grunt of pain that Harry made as his broken leg was knocked against the door-frame.

     "Are you ready to do what we want?" Vernon growled angrily, his brown eyes glistening with malice.

     "For the last...time....I don't know...how," Harry panted, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his arm as Vernon held him up, "To...do the spell."

     "Oh, you know how, Freak. You're just stalling for time. Well, I won't let you." Vernon raised his fist to strike the Boy-Who-Lived again, but he was interrupted by a strange clicking.

     "Ahh, Friend of Hagrid. What...? What is this?" an old voice, disturbingly alike to Aragogs' said. Harry craned his neck to look behind him, but what he saw left him speechless. There were five, ranging from 3 feet to the largest one at at least 6'1" tall, spiders in the hallway, squashed in, and a dozen more, smaller ones outside in the yard, and in the kitchen.

     If Harry was speechless, Vernon was scared stiff, his hold on Harry's arm kept tightening, if it was possible, and it was sending waves of pain through Harry's arm. Vernon was staring, wide-eyed at the spiders, who were climbing the walls, making bits of plaster break off from their weight. The largest spider, though, had not moved yet.

     "Put me down...right now!" Harry panted the pain from his arm causing his vision to go blurry, "Or I will tell...them...to attack..."

     Vernon instantly dropped Harry, which wasn't a good thing. Harry, bacause of his dismal size, fell alot further than another would have fallen, and had the misfortune to land on his feet. Both of them. As Harry let lose a scream of pain, the spiders attacked, several smaller ones entering the house from the outside to see what was causing the racket.

     Petunia, who had gone to the store, Harry realised as the car entered the driveway, screamed and started backing up the car instantly. Vernon started running towards the car, throwing frightened lookes at the spiders, which were surrounding him from all sides. The spiders started chasing him, but slowly, as if wanting to frighten the Dursleys out of their wits. Dudley, who was in the back, (although he could hardly fit, because of his size) threw open the door as Vernon ran up to the car. The car sped down the street, exceeding the speed limit by sixty or seventy kilometers.

     Harry tried to hold in his laughter, for fear of the pain, as he watched several spiders chase after the car with glee. Harry looked back at the largest spider. "Thanks, umm..."

     "Gogara, Friend of Hagrid. My name is Gogara, first-born son of Aragog, from who I recieved my name." Gogara bowed, his hairy, front four legs bending at the joints. "Now, we must be going. Killati has informed me that one of the families on this street has called your...authorities." Gogara gestured towards a small spider with one of his legs.

     Gogara muttered a series of clicks, which, Harry thought, was in spider language. Almost immediately, another spider, smaller than Gogara, but not by much, quickly scuttled up beside him. "This, Friend of Hagrid, is Ragalti. She will carry you back to the forest with us. And after you have met with Father, you will be sent to the castle." Gogara told Harry.

     "Hello," Harry said, nodding towards Ragalti, who in turn, bowed as well. Harry climbed onto her hairy back, feeling a bit frightened at the thought of being on the back of a _spider_.

     "Very well, we shall be leaving now." Gogara said, while starting to walk away.

     "Hang on, what about my stuff?" Harry asked, gesturing back towards the house.

     "They have already been taken away, never fear." Gogara replied kindly. And the long journey began...

*~*

     Harry Potter opened his eyes slowly(... it ALWAYS starts like that :( ), wishing he could go back to sleep, but with the periodical jolts and the heavy swaying of the spider he was sitting on, Harry knew he would never be able to get back to sleep. Harry yawned loudly, attracting the attention of Gogara, who had been walking next to him.

     "Slept well, Friend of Hagrid?" Gogara asked.

     "Yeah, best sleep I've had in weeks." Harry replied happily, glad that the nightmares had ceased, for the moment, anyway. Harry took a quick look at his surroundings, which were rolling green hills, with the occasional tree here and there. In the horizon Harry could see a massive treeline, probably the Forbidden Forest, Harry thought. Harry glanced up at the dark, cloudless night sky, and a certain star drew his attention. "Mars is bright, tonight." Harry said, smiling.

     "What did you say?" A gruff voice demanded. Immediately, Harry snapped his head down, and looked straight into the eyes, of a centaur. Harry yelped, and jumped backward, startling the spider he was sitting on. The centaur, apparently, had no trouble with the spiders either, and just stood there as the spiders detoured around him. The centaur looked up suddenly, searching for the star that Harry had seen.

     "Indeed, it is so..." He sighed, as he looked back towards Harry. "I fear there is great trouble on your road tonight, human. Just make sure you don't bother us." He said, and galloped off towards the forest.

     "Hmph, Centaurs. Believe that they are the best creatures in the world. Believe that nothing comes even close to matching _thier_ brilliance." Gogara told Harry as he watched the Centaur gallop away. "They even exile their own if they spend too much time with humans, or any other creature."

     "Yeah, I know. Firenze was exiled last year." Harry paused, "And sporting a few wounds as well." Harry smiled sadly. Harry stretched his arms behind his head, leaning backwards, and stiffened. "Speaking of wounds...Where are mine?" Harry asked as he regained his balance, and checked his arms and legs for bones broken or bruises.

     "Ahh, the delights of spider-web casts. We _are_ magical you know. Our webs, if used correctly, can be made into casts that have healing power. Much like a phoenix's tear." Gogara replied, a glint of humor in all of his eyes, that Harry could see anyway.

     "Well, are we there yet?" Harry asked, revelling in the ability to finally being able to ask that one, simple question.

     "Not yet, Friend of Hagrid. But we are nearly in the forest. It will then be only another one forty-eighth of a day till we get there." Gogara replied.

     "One forty-eighth....you mean half an hour?" Harry asked.

     "I believe so, yes."

     "Well, lets get going then!" Harry said, smiling. Harry glanced around at the beauty of his surroundings again, flexing his left hand. Life truly was great.

~*~

Well, the second chapter is up! I hope you like it :)

-Hilel. 


	3. Unknown

**A/N:** Yay, I didn't start this one with 'Harry opened his eyes'! Oh well, on to the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: The type of Moon-Shard used in this is purely fictional, and made entirely by me! HAHAHA! (Disclaimer in chapter one).

**The Betrayal, Chapter Three: Unknown**

~*~

     The old man stood up quietly, looking around at the gathered people before him. His blue eyes twinkled as if with happiness, and his long white beard looked to be freshly combed.

     The snake-like man laughed a high-pitched laugh, gazing on with glee at the moon-shard crystal in his hand. His red eyes could see what was happening inside the crystal, at the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. He could see what they were planning, yet that muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore _still_ managed to produce a shroud to block the moon-shard's all-seeing power.

     "Wormtail." The man hissed, "Are the preparations complete?"

     "Y-y-yes...My Lord...." said a short, balding man who had been standing beside the snake-like man.

     "Good. See to it." He hissed again, turning his blood red eyes on his short servant. Wormtail squeaked and started scrambling away, acting very much like his namesake. The man growled angrily at the antics of his servant, glaring at the retreating figure. "Oh, and one more thing, Wormtail." He said in a calm, yet deadly cold voice. "I do not want servants who are too afraid to do things right. If you mess this up, I will have only one more job for you to do." He laughed. "And here is another reminder _why_ to do it right. _Crucio!_"

     As Wormtail let out a scream of pain, at the same time, another person mirrored it, waking up in a dark forest, surrounded, by monsters.

~*~

     "GO AWAY!" A large man yelled, his voice muffled by the trees surrounding him. The dark forest seemed to get darker as a loud crash resounded, the birds fluttering, scrambling to get away. The large man turned to run again, when he heard his brother scream, somewhere from within the forest. He ignored the sharp pain in his heavily bruised leg and ran towards the sound.

     "NO!!!" He yelled, as another loud crash was heard, this time accompanied by another scream. "NOOOOO!" He turned again, knowing that his brother was dead, trying to banish the image of the huge monster bashing his brother into the ground....

     The loud footsteps resumed, causing tremors to run through the ground, yet the man kept running, determined to live through this, to remember his brother...

     In one, sudden moment, he saw through the dense leaves of the trees above him, sighting a huge cliff, fragile, as if it were about to fall. And fall, it did.

*~*

     As the sound from the avalanche faded, yet another man woke up suddenly, his wife next to him continued to sleep. He could hear the avalanche, see the rocks fall, experience the fear of a single, lone man being pursued by a huge giant. He could see, as if he were there, yet it was fading, he felt that he knew that man, but he didn't recognise him.

     He held his face in his hands, silently crying for the loss of that familiar being, desperately trying to remember...

     '_Who....Am....I?_' He silently asked himself, trying to remember. He knew he was one of the most powerful, most important wizards in the world....yet, he couldn't remember, who he was.....

     He ran both of his hands through his hair, his eyes shut tightly, and it was as if there were a voice in the back of his mind, telling him...and he remembered.

     _Potter._

~#~

     The old man felt one of his wards tingle, he summoned one of his maps, one made by the previous Marauders, Harry's group. He pointed his wand at the blank parchment, and quietly said, "_The Slytherin Scum will pay._" and once again, he wondered exactly _why_ his group had chosen that sentence, and glanced down at the map. Much like Tom Riddle's diary, and the succeeding map, James's group, words appeared to come from the parchment.

_Messers Fawkes, Flipper, Flame and Flirt presents: _

The Marauders Map.

     He stared at the word Fawkes, as he had many times, and a tear escaped from his blue eyes. Wiping it away, he whispered, clearly, "Show me the grounds." Immediately, a drop of ink fell from his wand, spreading out to reach the ends of the parchment. The ink spread out to become a map. Admittedly, it wasn't as good as James's group, but it still worked.

     The map moved across the page, showing the grounds, but no one was there, "_Show me the forest._" he wispered. The ink dissapeared, to be replaced by four messages.

__

Mr. Fawkes would like to know exactly why_ a crickety old fool like you wants to go into the forest._

Mr. Flipper adds to Mr. Fawkes' statement, that someone with a nose that_ obviously broken, would want to put his nose in danger again._

Mr. Flame admonishes Mr. Fawkes and Mr. Flipper that their messages were not nearly funny enough, nor did they convey exactly the stupidity of going into such a forest.

Miss Flirt would like to apologise for his friends, but can see that one with a nose pointing in the wrong direction would not be able to smell danger in the correct direction, and would like to - the handwriting changed suddenly here,_ - Mr. Fawkes would like Miss Flirt to SHUT THE HELL UP, and would appreciate no more FLIRTING from Miss Flirt. Especially with a barmy old codger like him._

     Sending an amused glance at the parchment, he pointed his wand at it, and whispered, "I am -"

_Mr. Fawkes would like to say that he knows who that, 'barmy old codger' is, and would like to admit that he had never liked calling him names. However, Marauder is, as Marauder does._

     "Just show me!" he yelled angrily, trying to calm himself down. Suddenly, a large message appeared, saying the words, "TEACHER ALERT." and dissappeared. Carefully putting the last remnants of his son in his desk, He turned towards the door, waiting for that inevitable knock.

#~#

"Ahh, Wormtail. What news do you have for me?" The evil man hissed, glaring at his servant hatefully. "Not more news of failure, I'm sure."

     "Uh...T-t-the g-g-gian-t...i-is....d-d-dead." Wormtail stuttered, earning a glare from his master.

     "How many timed do I have to tell you," He hissed, he reached into his robes and took out a large, black book. "It says right here in the 'Death Eaters Handbook', the third rule of operation is 'Unless I tell you to, do not let the giant die!'" He yelled, and the world shattered into millions of pieces, as Wormtail woke from his Cruciatus induced slumber.

#*#

"Ahh, Wormtail, waking up at last." the evil man hissed, and Wormtail cringed. "The giant is dead, as I told you?"

     "Yes, My Lord." Wormtail replied.

     "Both of them?" He pressed.

     "Ye-yes, My L-lord." Wormtail replied again.

     "Good. What about the one sent to kill them?"

     "Uh......"

     "Idiot. What happened to the one sent to kill the two of them? Hmm?"

     "He...uh...died...in an av-avalanche."

     "Oh well, one less to keep happy."

     "My L-lord?"

     "Yes, Wormtail?"

     "Is the Ministry really...?"

     "You question me?"

     "NO!"

     "CRUCIO!" he yelled as Wormtail screamed in pain.

*#*  
Heh, I think you can only guess who the one speaking to Wormtail is. (HAHAHA!) Well, you'll find a surprise, I hope, when I tell you who that Potter guy is! HEHEHE! (Don't forget his wife, though. But more on her later).

If you think you guessed who is who, or if you want some explanation on the "Harry's Marauders", please post a review!

If you liked the story, and want me to continue, please review! (I probably will continue anyway, but I'm on sorta a writers block, so it will be long in coming, SORRY!)

If you liked the story, and found inconsistencies, please tell me! Thanks.

-Hilel. 


	4. The Accusation

**A/N:** Sorry for the tremendously long wait. This chapter starts on the Fifth of August, six days after the first chapter (which was on the morning of the 31st of July).

Well, back to Harry's point of view, if you're wondering what happened in the forest, you'll find out later :)

Also, (I just couldn't keep him out of it!) I've added more about the Lord of Magic (as mentioned in chapter 1, if you remember) and also about the man (and his wife) in the caves where the previous two died. (oy vey, it's hard trying to tell ya stuff without telling you everything. And confusing, like he was this while he[2] did this and she did that while he[1] did this.)

Anyway, on with the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PHOENIXES! (the rest of the disclaimer is on chapter one)

**The Betrayal, Chapter Four: The Accusation**

~*~

     Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes, and took a deep breath as he slowly climbed up the revolving stairs towards an office, with a strict-looking woman behind him. The wooden door to the headmaster's office stood in before him. "Come in." An old voice from inside called, even though Harry had not yet knocked. Harry slowly opened the door, and took a step inside.

     "Ah, Harry." The headmaster said as Harry entered. Albus Dumbledore - the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - glanced down at Harry as he stood up from his seat. The headmaster's office was filled with magical items, and the walls were lined with portraits of the previous Hogwarts headmasters. "I trust your journey here was...uneventful?"

     Harry nodded. He hadn't known anyone knew he had left Privet drive. "Please...Have a seat, Harry." Dumbledore said as he walked to the opposite side of the room. Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly, but sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Minerva, may I speak to you?" Dumbledore asked, moving his gaze from Harry to the witch standing next to him. 

     Minerva, or Professor McGonagall, as she was called by the students, - including Harry - mumbled a quiet, "Of course." and followed Dumbledore through an open door to the side, probably Dumbledore's living quaters. Harry quickly got up as the door closed, and tried to listen to what Dumbledore and McGonagall were saying, but there was a silencing charm on the door.

     Harry went back to his seat, and sat down heavily. After a few minutes of waiting, while Harry tried to remember as many spells as he could (as he was bored, and there wasn't anything else interesting which Harry could see in Dumbledore's office), Harry heard a screech, coming from an owl.

     Harry looked at the windows, all open to allow fresh air into the room. Suddenly, a large, brown owl fluttered through one of the largest windows - probably the one owls usually flew through - and landed on the desk. The owl turned to look at Harry, with a letter in it's beak. _Strange, usually people tie the letters on, don't they?_ Harry thought, as the owl dismissed him and set the letter on the desk, before flying out again.

     Fawkes took that exact moment to make his entrance. Harry hadn't realised that Fawkes wasn't in the room, until fawkes rocketed in the same window that the other owl had entered, and had been about to exit. The owl let out an angry squawk as it dodged the red blur. The whole scene would have been comical...if Fawkes had not been trailing blood. (A/N: Good place for a cliffie, 'cept its WAY TO CLOSE TO THE START. Boohoo. )

     "Fawkes!" Harry yelled as the phoenix lost control of it's (previously) controlled dive, and rammed into the opposite wall. Harry sprinted towards the wounded phoenix, picked it up, and disappeared...

*~*

     Harry blinked as the headmaster's office disappeared, and he was enveloped in darkness. Harry glanced around himself, at the familiar darkness of the Den of Evil. Suddenly remembering what had just happened, Harry quickly looked down at his hands, or, more importantly, at the mortally wounded phoenix held in them.

     _What am I going to do?_ Harry thought, as he set the phoenix down on the blackness that was the ground. Harry remembered coming here before, but that had been an accident. Could he call another magical creature, like he did with Aragog? Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and tried to remember a creature knew, but could heal wounds, even as grievious as Fawkes had.

     "Argh!" Harry yelled as, for the fourth time, he came up with nothing except a phoenix. "What am I going to do!"

     "Easy. Burn him." said a voice behind him. Harry jerked around, to come face to face with...himself. Or, at least, what _looked_ like himself. The man - he looked slightly older than Harry - had black hair, messy, like Harry's, and dark brown eyes, he had the same features as Harry did - along with the glasses, which, on him, didn't look all too bad. He was dressed in a long black robe, with silver lining, and several silver runes running along the edges. His most distinguishable feature, was what looked like a tattoo on his forehead - exactly the same place Harry had his scar. It was a sun, with lines protruding outwards, with a full moon resting in one corner.

     "What?" Harry whispered as he looked at the stranger.

     "I said, burn him." The stranger said. 

     "Why?" Harry asked. 

     "If you burn him, he will be 'reborn' from the ashes." The stranger replied.

     "But...That only works if he burns himself, doesn't it?"

     "Not necessarily. You see, Fawkes is unlike any other phoenix, as he has lived longer than most, and as a phoenix gets older, they gain more...talents..." he said.

     Harry thought for a moment, and looked at the stranger. "Something tells me it's more than simple fire that will do the trick." Harry said.

     "Indeed. Usually, when a phoenix of Fawkes's age is confronted by death, they still have the energy to burst into flames. Fawkes now, unfortunately, has not enough energy to do this." The stranger replied.

     "But, on a burning day, they hardly have any energy though." Harry said thoughtfully.

     "True, but there is a way for phoenixes to _gain_ energy."

     _This seems too much like a lesson to me._ Harry thought. "So phoenixes get energy by fire?"

     "Exactly. But not just any fire; phoenixes get energy by iether phoenix fire - which is the fire _they_ create, or normal fire."

     "Thats every kind of fire there is, isn't it?"

     "No. Normal fire is fire that has not been created by magic."

     "Oh, so how do I make normal fire _here_?" Harry asked.

     "_Think_" He replied.

     Harry thought, _how do I make normal fire?_ and suddenly, they were in the gryffindor commonroom, or so Harry thought. "So I can use the fire from there?" Harry asked, pointing towards the fireplace. The stranger just smirked at Harry. Harry took this as a 'yes' and quickly grabbed Fawkes and threw him into the fireplace, where he immediately burst into flames, and, contrary to what Harry thought, flew out as an adult.

     "But, I thought..." Harry stammered, staring at the phoenix which had just perched on his shoulder.

     "Indeed? I would never have realised." The stranger replied, a smile on his face. "Actually, phoenixes only become babies when they die of _old age_, not if they die of other causes."

     Harry looked at the stranger, then back at Fawkes. "Well, Dumbledore will be waiting for me, I guess." Harry said, "Lets go." And started towards the painting of the fat lady.

     "And _where_ exactly do ye be goin'?" The stranger said in an uncanny, Irish accent.

     "I'm going to Dumbledore's office of course." Harry said.

     "A faster way would be to just go to the den." the stranger replied.

     "Oh, and _how_ do I get there? Niether of the times I've gone there have been on purpose, you know." Harry growled.

     "I can take you there." the stranger replied loftily, "But you _must_ say please."

     "...please?" Harry said.

     "Please, what?" the stranger said, a huge grin on his face.

     "Honestly! You are exactly like Fred and George!" Harry mumbled.

     "Weasley?" the stranger asked curiously.

     "No, I'm Potter." Harry replied.

     "Hah hah, very funny. I asked if this...Fred and George were Weasley." the stranger said.

     "Yeah, they're Weasley's" Harry replied.

     "Good to know. Now. Please what?"

     Harry growled angrily, "Never mind." and grabbed the stranger, and both of them disappeared...

     .....

     .....

     .....

     And reappeared in the Den of Evil. "Ah, very good!" the stranger pronounced happily. "Now, off to the headmaster's office,"

     Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on the headmaster's office.

~#~

     (A/N: I did that on purpose so I could start this part with "Harry Opened His Eyes." Heh.)

     Harry opened his eyes, and saw the magical-item-furnished office of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - for the second time that day. This time, though, Harry was proud to be the bearer of the most powerful magical creature in the castle - totally wound-free.

     As Harry and the stranger materialised in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore looked up from what he was reading, with a grave expression. "Ah...Harry, good to see you again, and...you?" Dumbledore looked confused by the presence of the stranger. "I thought you were only coming tomorrow. Ah, it doesn't matter. There is a much more important matter to discuss."

     "Indeed? Then let us not dally." the stranger said, this time taking on a quite convincing english accent. (A/N: I don't know if 'dally' is english dialect or a different dialect, but it doesn't matter exactly _what_ the words are, just that he had an english accent. And I'll try to stop the AN's in the future.) "So, what is it you wish to discuss?"

     Dumbledore turned to Harry. "It seems that the Ministry of Magic has found out about you leaving the premises of number four Privet drive yesterday afternoon. It is my great regret to inform you that Rubeus Hagrid, and his giant brother were killed in a magic caused avalanche." He said.

     "Dumbledore, there was a rather large magic-caused avalanche around my cliff, yesterday." the stranger said suddenly, "Thats why I came a day early."

     Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Your cliff...doesn't happen to be the one thats in the middle of the route that Harry took from Surrey to Hogwarts?" He asked.

     "The very same one." the stranger replied.

     Harry remembered his sighting of a very bright red planet the previous night, and sighed heavily. _So _that_ is what trouble happened last night...but didn't it say that...the trouble was on MY road, specifically?_ Harry thought, and sighed again.

     "Harry, I believe you need to read this." Dumbledore said, looking older than ever, and placed a large piece of paper in Harry's hands, and took Fawkes from Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at the paper, and realised that it was the Daily Prophet. Harry quickly read the headlines, and the front page story.

_ Boy-Who-Lived, A Murderer?_

     Harry Potter who was proved to be correct this summer about the stories about You-Know-Who, has been missing from his home. Auror's believe that he was on his way to Hogwarts, and with the monster tracks around his home, is believed to have gone insane, and taken control of the creature that was previously belived to the the Monster of the Chamber of Secrets.

     The direction he took, was in the direction of the unfortunate murder of one Rubeus Hagrid, and another Giant, who is believed to be his brother. The magical landslide that killed them was proven to be done by none other than Harry Potter, from the magical signatures that the Aurors traced, and the site is far enough away that Potter could have gotten there in time to create the landslide, and in turn, murder Rubeus Hagrid.

     This reporter sincerely hopes that an insane boy like Potter be immediately put into Azkaban, before he can join You-Know-Who, and become the next Dark Lord.

     Harry gaped at the Daily Prophet in his hands, dumbstruck. "But...I didn't do it..." Harry mumbled, "I didn't even _KNOW_ that he was dead!" Harry burst into tears. _Hagrid is dead...._ Harry thought sadly. The sadness quickly turned to anger. "Voldemort _must_ be behind this." Harry growled. Harry clenched his fists, feeling his nails, which hadn't been cut since the start of the holidays biting into his palm. "I'll kill him, if it's the last thing I do."

     "Tha's ma boy." the stranger said, adopting a scottish accent.

     Harry turned his angry eyes toward the stranger, and Dumbledore just watched silently. "And who are you anyway?" Harry hissed (not parseltongue).

     The stranger looked abashed. "I have absolutely no idea." the stranger replied calmly.

     Harry was taken aback by this statement. "_What?_" Harry asked.

     "Oh yes, Albus. I remember what else I wanted to talk to you about." the stranger said, ignoring Harry.

     "Oh? And whats that?" Dumbledore said gravely, still remembering the Daily Prophet article.

     "It seems I have remembered a part of my name." the stranger said, and jerked his thumb towards Harry. "Seems like I'm related to this fellow, somehow. Seems that my last name is Potter."

     Harry was stunned. _Family?_ Harry though happily. It didn't matter anymore that this guy was quite annoying. He was _family_!

     "Yep," he said as he saw Harry's expression. "Definatly Potter, alright. Just look at the resemblence." Potter crouched slightly to get his face to be level to Harry's. "The only thing he doesn't resemble me with is those eyes. Look exactly like my wifes."

     Harry jerked his head around to look at Potter, wide-eyed. And Dumbledore looked at Potter strangely. "Well, My Lord, Since you _are_ a Potter, I guess you should get custody of young Harry." Dumbledore said, and smiled at Harry. "Especially since you can give more protection than a few age-old spells which are much too powerful for the average wizard to imagine."

     Harry blinked Dumbledore. _The wards around Privet drive are _that_ powerful?_ Harry thought, then looked at Potter. _If he's _more_ powerful than that, and _worse_, if _Dumbledore_ called him '_My Lord_' then he must be _really_ powerful._

     "Well, you better stay hidden until your trial, Harry." Dumbledore said.

     "Huh? Trial?" Harry asked.

     Dumbledore nodded sadly. "You must have a trial, if such charges were pressed against you. But I am positive that we will win." Dumbledore said. "Minerva has already gone to prepare for the trial, which will be in three days time, in the same room as last time."

     Harry nodded, and looked at Potter. "Let's go." He said, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the Den of Evil.....

#~#

Well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which I must say is about 25% larger than the other three chapters. *Smiles happily at having done something right for a change.*

Again I apologise for the EXTREMELY long wait, and I hope that you all will review, which will, of course make me update faster. *Smiles proudly.* 

If you have any questions, or if you want to have your say in what *might* happen, please, do review.

Thanks for reading!

     -Hilel. 


	5. Trial and Mystery

**A/N: **I got 4 reviews in 45 minutes! (all from the same person though.) but, 

THANKS ATHENAKITTY :D

Anyway, on to more important things.

WARNING; This chapter starts on the 7th of August, 2 days after chapter four. Enjoy. 

And YES, if you're gonna ask. The cliff that had that avalanche was about half a kilometer from a Muggle town, which was wondering exactly _why_ such a stable cliff (as it had not had a landslide or avalanche for at least 90 years) would choose exactly this time to fall. Which constitutes an offence in Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy. *ends official tone of voice*, so, now you know, READ IT!

The language i use is MINE AND MINE ALONE! it's origional, BUT, i don't feel like working on it at the moment, so i'm just making the words up until I finish the language. 

Also, I would like to thank a few reviewers who pointed out a few different facts.

**WitchBlade(**I have no idea who this guy is, but thanks :) **) ** Thanks for pointing out in the first chapter about me (accidentally) calling Hedwig a 'he', and also for Vernon calling Harry, 'Potter' not, 'Boy'.

**Spacecatdet(**For all I know, they could be the same person ;p, but thanks!**) **I re-read the first chapter, but I didn't find anything being repeated. Although, the last english test I had, I failed, so that could be a reason that I didn't find anything. Can you please review again, and tell me which part? Thanks. :)

**Freddy(**ALSO, I do not know this guy. I DO know, however, he's not either of the above.**)** Mars may be a planet, but when seen from the earth, the sun reflects from it's surface, and can be seen as a red colored star. Usually, in Divination, when mars is really bright, it foretells some sort of tradegy, or trouble. That's what I think, Anyway.

(Offical Thanks at end of chapter)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Ministry of Magic's Department of Law Inforcement, nor do I own any of the other Departments. Almost the whole trial is taken from the fifth book, so don't sue me. (The rest is on chapter one)

**The Betrayal: Chapter Five; Trial and Mystery**

~*~

     The people filed in through the side doors, and all the seats were quickly taken. Cornelius Oswald Fudge watched as the the jury entered next, and eventually the court was ready to proceed. Percy, who was still assistant to the new Minister of Law Enforcement, was sitting in the same chair as last year, and had a quill and parchment ready.

     "Diciplinary hearing of seventh of August," said Cornelius Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy started taking notes immediately, "For the murder of Rubeus Hagrid on the night of the fourth of August, by Harry James Potter, resident at number four Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

     "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Kate Jones Hugan, Senior Undersecretary to the minister; Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore; Court Scribe, Percy Ingatius Weasley." Fudge continued, and Harry remembered most as the same people from last year, except for Hugan, who at least appeared to be nicer than Umbridge.

     "The accused has been charged as follows: "

     "That he be murderer of Rubeus Hagrid, resident, groundskeeper, and professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the fourth of August; That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of his actions, having recieved previous warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, cast a reductor curse in a Muggle-inhabited area, on the fourth of August, at fourty past seven, which constitutes an offence under paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy."

     "You are Harry James Potter, resident at number four Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment, and Harry was reminded of last year, when he had done exactly the same thing.

     "Yes." Harry said.

     "Did you cause the landslide that killed Rubeus Hagrid?" Fudge asked.

     "No."

     "Useless. Send for Veritaserum." Fudge said, turning towards an auror somewhere to his left.

     "Uh...we have none, Minister Fudge." the auror replied.

     "Fine. This court will be adjourned until such time as Veritaserum can be accessed. Does the Witness for the Defence have anything to say?" Fudge said, turning towards Dumbledore.

     "We have a witness." Dumbledore replied.

     "I do hope this witness is a _wizard_ or _witch_ this time, Dumbledore." Fudge growled.

     "Indeed, he is not." Dumbledore replied.

     Harry was just struck with a thought, his Uncle Vernon being questioned by Fudge, and giving all the answers Fudge wanted.

     "Ah, another squib? or a Muggle this time?" said Fudge.

     "No, a Centaur." Dumbledore replied, a small smile gracing his admittedly old features.

     "A Centaur! Now we've heard _everything_." Fudge said sarcasticly, "And why would a Centaur be a witness?"

     "Because, he was talking to Mr. Potter from thirty nine past seven to fourty three past seven on the fourth of August." Dumbledore replied, his smile growing wider at the look of shock on Fudge's face.

     "Hah, even a Centaur can be coached to tell lies, Dumbledore. Potter cast that spell, and he is the one that caused that landslide. He will not go free for this, Dumbledore." Fudge growled.

     "I disagree, Cornelius." said an unfamiliar voice. Harry strained his neck to see who the voice belonged to, and realised that it belonged to the new Undersecretary to the Minister, miss Kate Hugan. "Indeed, he will only go to prison if Veritaserum can be established at this trial."

     "Well, Minister." said Dumbledore in an uncharacteristic drawl, "I have a certain potions master that had gotten permission to create Veritaserum, as it seems that he was flaunting it around, three years ago. Threatining the students, apparently. I believe that the usual used-by date for Veritaserum is around five years." Dumbledore smiled again.

     The said potions master looked shocked. "Is it true, Severus?" Fudge asked, turning to look at Snape, who had also entered, but Harry hadn't noticed him.

     "Yes, Minister." Snape said as he stood up. He reached in his robes and pulled out a small bottle. "Here." he said as he threw it gently towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore deftly caught it, and turned back to Fudge.

     "Is the court ready to proceed?" Dumbledore asked. Fudge nodded, a smirk on his face, as if he believed that he was going to win.

     "Administer the Veritaserum." Fudge said in his ringing voice. Dumbledore opened the bottle, and poured three drops into Harry's open mouth. Immediately, the world went fuzzy, Harry couldn't concentrate, He felt like his head was being beaten by a sledge hammer - no wait, that was his uncle. He could see his uncle, see the fists raining down, the feet flying upwards to meet him. Harry let out a scream, long and piercing, and the memory moved on, and disappeared.

*~*

     The jury whispered amongst themselves as Potter's face contorted in pain, and he let out a long, piercing scream of pain. They had never seen such a thing happening. Harry had raised his hands and were now shielding his face from an imaginary enemy, then they suddenly dropped to his sides, and he resumed the usual look of someone under Veritaserum.

~#~

     Harry was calm, he could see everything in the room, and he could hear everything, but he didn't do anything. He watched and listened as the jury talked amongst themselves, but he couldn't register the sounds, he couldn't understand anything. Suddenly a loud voice made itself heard above everything else, this, having been a direct question.

     "Did you, or did you not cast the curse that caused the landslide, at fourty past seven, on the fourth of August?"

     Harry understood it perfectly, and he answered the question truthfully. "As decrumte lestads unsakde ikdag eas tge gshfhwh dsjas ien. (A/N: Az, Deck Room Tay, less ta dis, un sack de, ick dag, eah, h(breathing out sound, stressed), gish faw, d' jas, eein.)"

     "...say that again?"

     "As decrumte lestads unsakde ikdag eas tge gshfhwh dsjas ien."

     "In english, please."

     "Us kastred, das. (A/N: uus, kast red, deass)"

     "In ENGLISH!"

     "Us KASTRED."

     A long pause. "Can you understand me?"

     "Illlka. (A/N: Ill kah)"

     A longer pause. "Can you speak in english?"

     "Unlak (A/N: oon lack)"

#~#

     "We're getting nowhere." Fudge muttered, finally realising that Potter wasn't going to answer in english. "Dumbledore. Do you know what happened?" Fudge said after a few moments.

     "He doesn't....But I do." said a strange voice quietly. Immediately, a bright light shone from the roof of the domed court, and started to slowly descend.

     "What happened, then?" Fudge asked tentatively.

     "He is allergic to the _effects_ of Veritaserum." it answered simply.

     "Thats impossible!" an anonymous voice in the jury yelled.

     "Possible, it is. I, however, am not here just to tell you this. I am here to tell you that _he was in no condition_ to have cast a spell, at that time." said the light, which was now settling on the ground, and grew to the shape of a man, just without features.

#*#

To Be Continued.....

Hope you liked it :) 

Here be thanks: 

**JaimyeToranPotter5569  
Witchblade  
Spacecatdet  
Athenakitty  
Sally-Jo  
Evil Muhahahaha  
Vovo  
Linky2  
Cataclysmic  
Gaul1**

Thanks for your great reviews, I hope you like the new chapter :)  
-Hilel. 


	6. Overseer of Magic

**A/N:** Thanks all, for the nice reviews :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is two bruises, a cut, a watch, five articles of clothing and a rusted up old computer. :-(

**The Betrayal, Chapter Six: Overseer of Magic**

~*~

     "And _who_, exactly, are you?" Fudge asked, seemingly ignoring the stranger's first comment. Instantly, the room dissolved, and images flashed all around, too fast to catch, the people in the room, minus Harry, all shielded their eyes from the flasing images, which stopped as suddenly as they had begun.

     "My name....Is James Potter." The stranger finally said, his eyes half closed. This statement was met with loud whispering.

     "You must be mistaken!" Fudge yelled angrily. "James Potter was murdered by You-Know-"

     "ACH TAV MA!" An angry voice yelled as Fudge started on Voldemorts usual title, 'You-Know-Who'. "NA SHI MONEAH JIAEKFE KOWAHL! (Nah, shee, money, yeekeff, kow hall.)"

     As one, all present looked at the source of the voice, which happened to be Harry Potter. Fudge growled angrily and glared at Harry. James smiled with pride at his son, and glanced back up to Fudge. "He said, 'You-Know-Who!, call him by his real name....' uh...I don't think I should say the last word."

     As James finished the last word, Harry screamed loudly, and collapsed to the ground in an undignified heap. "Seems like the Veritaserum finally got to him. Should be wearing off soon." James mumbled, but just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

     "Here now...James..." Fudge said, glancing sckeptically at James, then at the unconcious body of the Boy-Who-Lived. "You don't expect us to..._believe_...this, do you?"

     "No, I don't. And I don't have the time to bother reciting everything now. I'll be leaving now," He glared at Fudge angrily, "_with_ my son." The onlookers continued to whisper to each other. James turned and briskly walked to Harry.

     As he was picking Harry up, someone from the Jury asked him, "How is it that you are alive, James?"

     James glanced up at said person, someone he didn't even know. "One does not simply 'kill' one of the Overseers of Magic." James said softly, but loud enough for all to hear. "Even though it is impossible to block the Killing Curse."

     "James!" Another person, who James recognised as Albus, this time, called to him. "Would you remove the light, so that we could see a friend, once more?" James glanced downward, and realised that he hadn't removed the disgusing spell he had cast.

     "Oh, of course, Albus." and immediately, in front of them stood James. Albeit, a changed James, as he had a tattoo (or that's what most people thought it was) on his forehead. James smiled at Albus, and then he and Harry disappeared.

*~*

     Immediately after the disappearance of James Potter, who was dead, _and_ claimed to be one of the Overseers of Magic, of which only the purest of purebloods knew, the courtroom was plunged into chaos. Albus could hear a few whispers of, 'Hey, he never told us why Harry wasn't in any condition to cast that spell!', and 'James Potter, alive?'.

     Albus stood up and sighed. "_Silencio!_" he said quietly, while moving his wand in a quick jab towards the center of the room. Immediately, there was silence. Several people jumped up from their seats as their mouthes discontinued to make sounds. "Judge, Jury." Albus said in a calm, clear voice, "As you have seen, the accused has been taken away. And, as only very few of you would know, he has been taken away by one of the legendary, if not mythical, Overseers of Magic. Maybe even the Lord of Magic."

     Albus paused here, and several people tried to whisper something, yet the silence charm was still in place. "This Overseer of Magic has pronounced Harry not guilty, of all his crimes. What say you, the Jury?" Dumbledore waved his wand, and the silence charm was removed.

     There were a few minutes of conversation, then Amelia stood up. "After much deliberation, we pronounce the defendant, Harry Potter - "

~#~

     "GYAH!" Harry yelled as he woke up, and sat bolt upright. Harry tried to slow down his breathing, but the nightmare just wouldn't go away. Different parts of Harry's life flashed before his eyes constantly, unrelenting. Harry concentrated, trying to force the memories to the back of his mind, but to no avail. Immediately, a woman apparated into his room, who looked as if she had been crying.

     "Harry..." She said quietly, but Harry couldn't concentrate, the images were becoming more and more painful, repeatedly showing the same pictures over again. Harry cried out, and fell back to the bed. The images were fading now, every now and then, a memory flashed into his mind, but not as often, or as ferocious as before. Harry opened his eyes slowly, seeing the familiar stone walls of the stranger's caves. No, that wasn't right...his _father's_ home. _His_ home.

     Harry looked down at the woman beside his bed, who was now crying freely. This stranger...no...if the other was James...then this was....Lily...his mother. Harry winced as the memory from the 31st of October, fifteen years ago, when Voldemort had murdered his parents flashed mercilessly into his mind...but no, his mother was here! The memory faded, and was gone.

     "Whats wrong?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to see his mother cry, yet still she cried, barely even noticing Harry.

     After a few minutes, Lily stopped crying, and looked up at Harry, eyes red from the tears. "Harry...." she squeezed her eyes shut, as if not wanting to tell Harry. Immediately, another memory flashed into Harry's mind...the worst yet...

     _"Kill the spare"_

     "NO!" Harry yelled loudly, startling Lily, who scuttled backward. Suddenly the memory changed, turned into a dark-haired man, falling backwards....a wave of pain hit Harry, and he screamed, and fell unconcious once more.

#~#

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted a nice...I mean HUGE...cliffie.

I hope you liked it :) there'll be another up soon, I hope.

What could Lily be crying about? Surely Harry didn't die? Heh, you'll have to find out!

Thanks to all my reviewers! 

**OhioGrl-HPFan  
Potter-man1  
JaimyeToranPotter5569  
Prd2bAmerican18  
Psalatino  
Lilyangel21  
Smackskiller**

Thanks again!

-Hilel. 


	7. Mortal Wounds

**A/N:** Thanks all, for the nice reviews :)

By the by, I didn't translate what Harry said in chapter 5 for a reason...which you'll find out later. Ain't I evil? ...maybe not. But at least just plain mean? ...oh well, I've still got my sanity....*looks over what he had just wrote* ...maybe not...*bursts into tears*

**The Betrayal, Chapter Six: Mortal Wounds**

~*~ *Flashback*

     "After much deliberation, we pronounce the defendant, Harry Potter....on the charge of the murder of Rubeus Hagrid, Not Guilty. Of the charge of Underage Sorcery, Not Guilty. Of the charge of evading answers to official questions, Guilty."

     "Harry Potter will spend the rest of the year in Ministry custody, or at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if the headmaster so chooses, and will not be allowed the first two Hogsmeade visits during the new school year." said Amelia Susan Bones in a loud, clear voice.

     "Very well. Court is adjourned." said Fudge. The Jury stood up quickly and left through a small door to the side, followed closely by Fudge. The rest of the onlookers, many of whom looked sad that Harry had gotten out of punishment (they probably were Death Eaters), also left, but through a larger door.

     As Albus Dumbledore was rising from his seat, Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts came up to him, looking rather distressed. "Albus, I've just recived orders from Lord V..V...The dark lord." Snape said quietly to Albus. "Hogwarts is about to be attacked, and most probably...destroyed."

*~*

     "Mum...Whats wrong?" Harry asked, having regained conciousness at last. The memories had faded again, but Harry was still wary. Lily Potter was still on the ground beside Harry's bed, still trying to stop crying.

     "Oh, Harry...." Lily said again, "H-h-Hogwarts has been attacked."

     Harry was stunned. "Was it Voldemort?" Harry asked, smiling proudly as he noticed his mother hadn't flinched.

     "Yes." Lily answered between sobs.

     "Was anyone killed?" asked Harry.

     Lily wiped away the tears, and looked up at Harry. "Luckily the wards around Hogwarts were able to save most of the people at Hogwarts..." Lily paused for a second, "But that was after a pitched battle."

     "But...doesn't the wards work automatically?"

     "No. The wards only work if the headmaster activates them from his office..."

     "So who was killed?" asked Harry.

     "There were only three deaths..." Lily let a tear roll down her cheek. "Cornelius Fudge...Minerva McGonagall...and...." Lily again burst into tears. Harry knew that was _not_ a good thing.

     "Is dad.....dead?" Harry asked slowly, a look of disbelief on his face, which turned to sadness as his mother nodded.

~#~

     "You don't understand! We _need_ to rebuild Hogwarts _and_ add new defences! Think what will happen if next time Albus is killed in the beginning of battle, everyone will be killed!" yelled a furious Lucius Malfoy (who, although he had escaped from Azkaban, along with the dementors and many other Death Eaters, had bribed himself back to the top).

     "No, Lucius. The wards were cast this way for a reason, which I will enlighten you now. The wards can kill _anyone_ within the Hogwarts grounds that the Headmaster of Hogwarts wants." Albus said calmly, watching Lucius's reaction.

     Lucius's face contorted with anger. He couldn't force anyone to do anything anymore, since only very few people bought his story of being framed.

     "If the wards were recast, as you want it, so that anyone can have access in dire emergencies, that person would have complete control over every single person within the grounds of Hogwarts. So say, for example, what if a Death Eater got into my Office? Instant death for everyone, except those Voldemort wanted to keep alive."

     "If that were so, why don't you kill the Dark Lord with the wards then?" Lucius growled.

     "Technically, Lord Voldemort's never stepped foot into Hogwarts while I've been headmaster." Albus replied calmly.

#~#

     On to a totally different topic: 

     "So what did you think of the trial?" The red-headed youth asked a bushy, brown haired girl. (A/N: Figured it out yet? And yes, they were allowed, because they might never have seen him again, if he were convicted)

     "I think they're just a bunch of idiots." The brown-haired girl said in a dark tone.

     "Hey, Hermione! You're the _only_ one I know who could sound like she's using curses(word curses, not spell curses) and be, in actuality, only using conversational type speech." the red-haired one said.

     "You're the only one I know who has to practise a sentence with only two hard words over and over just to get it right, Ron." Hermione replied. Ron looked insulted.

     "So, what do you think it was that Harry said?" Ron asked, looking down at a chess board, which his opponent was the opposing chess pieces. It was surprising how good a well-trained set of chess pieces played on their own.

     "I don't know, Ron. But in Ancient Runes, we learned of a language that had been dead for centuries...and the only known word is _Decrumte_(A/N: Deck Room Tay)." Hermione replied.

     "So, what does it mean?" Ron asked curiously.

     "Thats just it Ron, I don't know what it means. The language is ridiculously difficult, so it could mean anything from 'Death Comes on Swift Wings' to 'Graveyard'." said Hermione.

     "Wha...? One word, means all of that?" Ron said stupidly. "It must be one of the difficult ones then.

     "Hmf. From what the teacher said (An: Whats the Ancient Runes teacher?), it's one of the easiest words."

     "_As Julis Afkadis Lestras Kes Decrumte._" A harsh voice said from nowhere. Hermione whirled around while Ron suddenly stood up, knocking over the chess board. A few seconds later, the voice came again. "_ You have been chosen to be the Keeper of the Ancient Text of the Elders._"

     Ron whispered to Hermione, "Wheres the 'Death' in that Decrumte?"

     "Elder is another term for 'person close to death'." The voice replied, still nothing had appeared. "So, Decrumte still works within the parameters of the Ashkidas Kendas."

     "And that's...what?" Ron said, still trying to find the source of the voice. As if the voice knew what he was doing, which it probably did, it started to echo from the walls, making it impossible to trace the source.

     "Each word of the Ancient Text of the Elders has an Ashkidas Kendas. Decrumte, for example, has an Ashkidas Kendas stating, 'Decrumte Dishva Hedsaii Levtaeh Orpudis', or 'Death must be included.', which is translated as best I can."

     "Death must be included is four words!" Hermione huffed. "Decrumte Di...dish....whatever, has five words."

     "Orpudis, Ashkidas Kendas 'Silence'. If it's not there, 'Decrumte Dishva Hedsaii Levtae would mean, 'the murder has been determined'."

     "And how do you get _that_!?" Ron said incredulously.

     "All in due time, Keeper."

     "Who are you?"

     "All in due time, Keeper." was the last thing the disembodied, echoing voice said....

*#*

A/N: Ron and Hermione were at Ron's house, and there was no-body else there, since Ginny (I don't like H/G, but hey, there are many of H/G fics I like!) was at her friends house, and Fred/George were at work, and Percy was at the ministry.

P.S. Ron and Hermione hasn't yet been informed of the attack on Hogwarts. They're at the burrow, because, as you should learn later in the fic (but i just wanna tell you (aint i good?) now), Lord Thingy was able to find Grimmauld Place, and the Order of the Phoenix was forced to move to Hogwarts. Which was why Voldemort wanted Hogwarts attacked.

Any questions? REVIEW!

Thanks to all my reviewers: 

**PhoenixTears101  
Athenakitty  
SmacksKiller  
Prd2bAmerican  
wanderingwolf**

Thanks again!

-Hilel. 


End file.
